Fantasy Realm
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: A girl gets the chance to enter the world where the character she likes is.But the only thing she must become a student of Orochimaru's and has to be part of the Alliance the sound village is having with the Sand village...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Gang But I Do own Shinbuson

Chapter The Journey begins.

_Flash Back_

"Shinbuson Hurry I am not driving you to school.You already missed 3 days of school you only have 2 more you can't take any more days out."called my mom.

"Alright mom but I don't know why you can't drive me?"I asked as I hurried to get my school things.

Thats the last time I got ready for the school I called Hell. I had friends there but it was still hell for me there.That day I was accepted as a student of Orochimaru's or soon to be student .I would train to be his student. He would be my sensei.And I forever his faithful student.What I didn't know the challenges and dificulties that lyed ahead .So I Stayed up really late practiceing my hand signs and purifying my soul while practicing my chakra.I should have known that I would get the boy i truly liked but in a totally different way.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinbuson have you been training like you were suspose to?"asked my master Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama.I have and even extra to become stronger"I said as I bowed to him.

"THE Alliance will be made soon your are going to be leaveing us soon.The kazekage asked for you to be united with his son that is to be the 5th Kazekage.Do you understand this?"Master asked me.I nodded.

"yes master I understand fully."I asnwered HIM.

"You already know his son rom your world Sababku No Gaara right?"Master asked me.I nodded.Yes I knew Gaara I knew him well.You could even say I was somewhat a stalker in a way that I wasn't really a stalker.further more Gaara was the one that I loved most of any of them.He was the one who seemed more lonely and less loved.I did not love him cause I pitied him I loved him cause there was something that he had that i had.Similarities. Our life and past was similar in so many ways.I could understand his pain.I knew what it was like.To Have people reject you for something hidden inside.You like a demon of somesort.Yami was the one i have been given freely and i acceppted her.She is now appart of me.I Don't hate having her there inside me.Though like Shukaku she doesn't let me sleep much so it causes the dark circles around my eyes.You may say that i am too much like Gaara to be it true.But i assure you i do not lie about this.I meditatte to catch my mind up of rest sometimes.

"Master when willi be leaveing here so i'll have time to be prepared.?"I asked Master.He turned and looked at me.

"In a week."Master said to me.I nodded and bowed and went to start to pack my things.Thats when I saw Kimmimaro come to my little house through a window.my Automatic reaction to him is to growl ever since he hurt Gaara .I can not control it.its yami's anger and mine together its to powerful to bear.So i let her take control at times to make it easier for me.Kimmimaro knocked on the door.I looked towards the bags i was packing one last time before heading towards the door.I open it and he looks down at me.kimmimaro is a jack ass but i forgive each time hes mean and just ignore him sometimes.Hes really atracvtive looking but he hurt the one I cared about. That is just unforgiveable.He tries to get me to forgive him by taking me out around the village and things but I can never forgive.Not even if i wanted to.Yami's power would just over contral me and be in complete control.he liked ever since i showed up.I Looked at him.

"Kimmimaro what are you doing here?"I asked knowing sure well that hee was probally going to answer that he was here to help me pack or something.

"I am here to help you will be leaveing in a week right?"He asked I was about to clarify that and state that it was true when he interrupted me.I thought i would help you since I won't see you after a week."Kimmimaro said in a gentle tone.It almost scared me he never used a gentle tone like that before.I guess it cause i will be leaveing soon.

"Oh Ah Um theres a few things over there on the stool and you get them and pack them for me I have to go to towm and get some last thing?"I asked him.looking him in the eyes.He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around me i jumped almost a foot in the air.He had surprised me.

"Aa! Kimmimaro?"I asked in shock of his bold motion.

"The 4th Kazekage's son will have you in a week atleast you can do is let me have you for a week."Kimmaro whispered in my ear.i shivered that was the affect he had on me.I relaxed figureing that for a week i could deal with this.

"Kimmimaro I should really pack though.I stated which was true .he held me tighter now.I didn't dear to protest against this.I was too afraid of what he might do . The Day slowly eneded and i went over to my bed and pulled the covers up and slid in with Kimmimaro next to me with the acception of only a week will he have me .

A week passed and it is now time for me to leave.i go up to my master.

"Ah Orochimaru-sama when will they sent some one to get me master?"i asked my master.

"Baki should be on his way here with Temari so you won't feel threatened."Master said.I nodded.Then turned away and picked up my things.

"Orochimaru wheres the girl?"I heard someone ask.I turned to see a man with a white cloth thing covering half his face and a girl with blonde hair.I am guessing thats Temari Gaara's half sister.I walk over towards her with my things in my hand.

"Ah Temari-san?"I asked her .She looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Shinbuson my half brothers intended.Maybe with you he'll soften up a little"she said then she took my things from me and we left.It has been awhile now since we have Left.Days When we got there.

"Gaara-san is he here now ?"I asked her almost dieing to know if the boy i liked andwho i was being united with was there at this moment.She nodded and pointed to a house near by.I quickly ran there.I went inside.it was quiet theres was some smoke in the room everywhere.I saw Gaara sitting down and medititateing.I walked towards him.

"Ah Gaara-sama could you please show me where i am to be staying?"I asked him nervous since his reputation shows he doesnt get along with people.He stood up and walked towards me.He signaled me to follow him after he started walking away.I quickly caught up to him.and nodded and thanked him.He did not seem to hate me at first i think he pitied me for being the one choses to be his companion.he led me to a tower and to a room near his.I instantly went in and looked around.It felt like home to me.I got lost in the feeling.He walked up to me and taped me on the shoulder then pointed to the closet and drawers.i went over and set the i got back from Temari over there.

"Um Gaara-sama can you bting me to nearest shop i need to get something for my master?"I asked him.A little nervous though.he nodded and left the room.I followed him.When we were close to where Temari was she stopped us for a moment

"she said some thing that sounded like " atleast he hasn't killed her yet.".I caught up to gaara more.I got scared cause i was getting stared at so i hid behind him.His sand thought i was going to hurt him and started slahing me.

"saigo kubla"I said doing the hand signs my sensei taught me.I froze i just set up a barrier around me .He turned since his sand started slashing me.He looked confused.

"Ah sorry Gaara-sama i got scared peopel were stareing at me."I calmly stated.He glared at me and then turned and started walking soon. A guy walked over to me .

"Hey there girl want to learn some new techniques?"The guy asked but i knew what his intentions were so i growled as a warning .

"Oh fiesty i see well i can handle that"He said grabbing my are.Gaara turned around and ordered his sand to attack him and set me free from the guy. The guy threw me acros the space.and I landed hard.The guy then try to charge at Gaara.I knew gaara could protect himself from harm so i was a litttle relaxed.I was still mad .So I got up and ran in front of Gaara taking the Hity hard.This was bad it had woken Yami Up my Demon.She was takeing control over me fully .

"Yami NO! Not now please!" I beged her out loud not careing that i was being stared out.She took Over.

"You messed with the wrong girl to unleash me !You will pay for hurting my Kit!"she yelled doing acient signs with her hands .

"Takagai kovu shida!" she shouted.This was her unleashing her power fully.When i gain control i am going to be nearly dead now.This was in her hidden demon langugage.

Narators POV

Yamimaru took control over Shinbuson's boddy summoning her full power to protect her Kit .She didn't know while she was doing this she was becomeing weak from lack of strength Shinbuson had and because they were shooting posion arrows at her. She aimed her thunder rage attack at him and he couldn't dodge it. He fell but his friend contiued to try and attack gaara.Meanwhile Shinbuson gained control but was unconsious after having yamimaru take over.One of the guy's friends ran over and took her and ran off while Gaara was too busy fighting the other guy.The guy who took Shinbuson had someof his friends follow him .

Gaara's POV

'they took her NO! I can't stay the 5th KazeKage without her Kankuro will become the 5th.No i will not let that Happen'

Narator POV

While gaara spaced out the guy went chargeing at him and got a direct hit.Gaara fell to the ground unconsious.And the Guy ran off to where his friends went.

Hey so what you think please review i was up till 3am writing this-owl

Owl:Gaara stay away from the sand box please

Gaara: ...( glares at Owl and uncorks his guord.)

Temari:Run owl he will try to kill you!

Baki:Gaara don't get any ideas

Kankuro: I am going to be in the next chapter right?

Owl:If you save me yes .Help!( runs from sand chasing after her.)

Kankuro:Gaara if you don't want her i'll have her(smirks)

Gaara:(glares daggers at Kankuro)

Kankuro:i'll take that as a yes then

Gaara: (uncorks his guord and orders his sand to wrap around kankuro's legs)

Temari: gaara stop ! Let him go.

Owl: Panda let him go!

Gaara: (turns and glares at Owl)

Owl: ( pauses at just realizing what i said) crap i'm dead ( runs away from anything where there is sand)

Gaara:( chases after Owl) 'she's dead'

kankuro:(is released) RUN OWL! RUN!

Temari: Yeah RUN!

Owl: well since right now currently i am getting chased by the human panda i might as well say bye.So bye for now.

Temari and Kankuro: bye

Gaara( glares at the people): ...Bye ( continues chaseing after Owl glreing at her)


End file.
